Envole moi
by lulu75
Summary: Harry est seul à Londres. Il s'est coupé du reste de ses amis.Empli de peurs et de désespoir, il ne sait plus quoi faire.


**NdA** : Voici un petit oneshot écrit à mes moments perdus sur mon couple préféré : Harry/Hermione. Oui, je sais. Beaucoup me diront : Comment peut on écrire sur ce couple après avoir lu le tome6 ? Et bien, je continue à dire que ce couple aurait été merveilleux. Je persiste et signe même si je sais qu'il y a peu de chance que ça se produise. Je dédicace cette fic à tous ceux qui comme moi aiment ce couple, et en particulier à Léa Delmas qui m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser la merveilleuse chanson de JJ Goldman.

**Pairing** : Harry/Hermione

**Rating** : tout public ou presque !

**ENVOLE MOI**

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale, et les épaves, et la laideur._

_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui.  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux._

_Pas de question ni rébellion,  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés.  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux._

_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon.  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs._

Minuit.

Les douze coups de l'horloge de la place sonnent, sinistres, implacables.

Encore une nuit froide et lugubre, où seules les régulières interventions de l'antique Big ben prouvent que le temps n'est pas figé et qu'implacablement, je me rapproche de mon destin.

Encore quelques heures d'obscurité. Et puis viendra le jour, étincelant, impitoyable, mettant à jour toutes les horreurs vainement camouflées par la douce noirceur de la nuit. Les murs se pareront d'éclats d'obus, le sol se couvrira de trous béants, les arbres seront calcinés et les hommes calfeutrés derrière leurs volets. Tout redeviendra laid, triste et effrayant.

Pour l'instant, le temps semble être arrêté. Aucun bruit ne vient troubler le silence de la nuit. Aucune lumière dans les ténèbres.

Solitude et silence.

Je suis assis sur le sol. Ma chambre est plongée dans le noir car la lumière m'indispose. Elle m'emplit de honte : comment pourrais je me montrer à la lumière du jour, moi qui ne suis même pas capable de faire face au Lord. Je ne suis pas digne de la lumière, elle est trop pure.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assis ainsi, regardant la lune à travers ma fenêtre, immobile, comme hypnotisé par la douce lumière laiteuse qu'elle diffuse. La lune est beaucoup plus tendre que le soleil, moins agressive. Sa rondeur et le halo qui l'entoure inspirent la bonté et la chaleur. Quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression de regarder ma mère. Je me sens un peu plus serein, un peu moins honteux.

Mes yeux se ferment. Je me sens si las, si vieux. J'ai pourtant si peu vécu. Les années à Poudlard me semblent si lointaines, comme un rêve heureux qui peu à peu s'estompe. La coupe de quidditch me paraît futile, mes notes de classe me sont inutiles à présent, mes moments de joie ont disparu. Tout ce qui me semblait important ne l'est plus aujourd'hui, la valeur des choses n'est plus la même. Je ne suis plus le même.

Il m'a tout pris. Ma famille, mes amis, ma jeunesse, mes espoirs. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose, une chose qui grandit en moi comme un monstre dans sa caverne et qui un jour, sortira et consumera tout sur son passage, moi y compris.

Depuis mon départ de Poudlard, je ne vois pratiquement plus personne. Mes amis d'antan sont morts ou se sont détournés de moi : Luna et Neville se sont mariés l'été dernier mais leur bonheur n'a été que de courte durée. Les mangemorts les ont assassiné. J'ai cru un moment que j'avais trouvé une âme sœur en Ginny, je me suis trompé. Quand j'ai refusé qu'elle soit impliquée dans ma recherche des horcruxes, elle n'a pas vraiment insisté et peu à peu, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre comme deux êtres qui auraient voulu être réunis mais qui étaient trop différents pour se comprendre. Elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse. Les autres Weasley ont eu une destinée difficile. La vie ne vous fait pas de cadeaux lorsque vous êtes liés à Harry Potter : Bill n'a jamais guéri des blessures causées par Greyback. Il souffre beaucoup malgré le soutien de sa femme. Charlie a été empoisonné et Percy a disparu depuis des mois. Les jumeaux ont du fermer leur boutique à cause du danger et Fred a perdu un œil dans une bataille.

Ron est mort.

Par ma faute.

J'avais voulu encore une fois foncer tête première dans un piège tendu par le Lord. Mon ami m'avait devancé pour m'éviter un mauvais coup, et c'est lui qui l'a pris à ma place.

Ce jour là, j'ai perdu le peu d'espoir en la paix qui me restait. Si on laissait mourir quelqu'un d'aussi bon et d'aussi lumineux que Ron, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Je me sens seul, perdu dans Londres. Tout me terrifie, tout m'emplit de honte. Je n'ose plus sortir, je ne contacte plus personne. Je voudrais mourir mais je ne puis m'y résoudre encore, ce serait la lâcheté suprême. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ça. Pas encore.

L'horloge vient de sonner la première heure de la journée. Le silence à nouveau, à la fois oppressant et rassurant : rien d'horrible n'est en train de se passer si tout est calme, mais pour combien de temps.

Je guette le moindre bruit suspect, comme une bête traquée attendant l'heure de sa mise à mort.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t'il sur moi et fait il de moi son pantin ? J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un de banal, d'ennuyeux même. Mais voilà, je suis le Survivant, l'Elu ! La belle affaire ! Il a fier allure l'élu, pleurnichant sur son sort en attendant sa mort prochaine. Ais je choisi d'être le sauveur du monde ? On m'a donné ce fardeau et je dois l'assumer. Pour quel prix ? Devenir un meurtrier ou mourir. Quel choix ! Je ne sais que choisir !

A ces pensées, j'ai envie de hurler à la face du monde tout mon désespoir et toute ma haine. Mais bien sûr, je reste muet. Qui m'écouterait ?

Je dois me débrouiller seul. Comme tout bon héros qui se respecte, je me dois d'être solitaire. Mais je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un justicier. Je suis Harry, tout simplement.

Soudain, un bruit. Un bruit de pas légers qui monte les escaliers menant à ma chambre. Mon cœur s'accélère. Ami, ennemi ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, laissant entrer à l'intérieur un flot de lumière vive. Une silhouette se dessine dans l'embrasure. Je plisse les yeux, la lumière me fait mal.

De longs cheveux bouclés,

La porte qui se referme,

Sa course vers moi,

Ses bras qui s'entourent autour de mon cou

Son parfum que je connais si bien,

Hermione.

Et en un instant, la nuit se fait moins sombre, le silence moins pesant, la vie moins difficile. Elle est là et rien d'autre ne compte. Hermione me tient dans ses bras et le monde peut s'écrouler, je me sens moins seul.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle me sert si fort que j'ai du mal à respirer. Ne me lâche pas surtout. Je me sens si vivant ainsi !

Elle pleure. Des larmes silencieuses que je sens couler sur ma joue et dans mon cou. C'est chaud et agréable.

Puis elle me regarde, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et il n'y a rien à dire. Je comprends tout d'elle rien que par ce contact visuel : sa peur de m'avoir perdu, ses nuits d'insomnie à me chercher partout dans la ville, ses moments de doute et de désespoir, son bonheur de m'avoir retrouvé, son bien être à être dans mes bras. Je distingue aussi dans son regard sa vaillance, son courage immense, sa générosité, sa foi inébranlable en moi.

Oh Hermione ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Je voulais te dire où je me trouvais mais je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans ma chute. Je voulais te voir vivre, te laisser le choix de suivre une autre voix que la mienne.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire tout cela. Par un regard, je sais qu'elle a compris et elle ses yeux me crient qu'elle a fait son choix depuis longtemps et que son destin serait d'être à mes côtés, jusqu'à la fin.

Nous noyons nos regards l'un dans l'autre, je me sens un peu ivre, presque heureux.

_Envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi_

Nous n'avons toujours pas échangé un mot. Elle a cessé de pleurer et maintenant, elle me caresse le visage de ses mains. Je ferme les yeux. C'est si merveilleux ! Je n'avais pas été touché par un être humain depuis si longtemps ! Ses doigts sont froids et doux, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je ne me sens plus ni seul, ni abandonné. Elle remplit tous les espaces vides, terrassant mes peurs par sa présence. Mes mains se referment autour de ses poignets. Elles sont brûlantes, elle l'a remarqué puisque je l'ai sentie frissonner.

Elle pose son front contre le mien. Je sens son souffle contre mon nez. Je suis vivant.

Une boucle de ses cheveux vient caresser ma joue. Je frissonne.

Je voudrais lui dire que je suis désolé, que jamais plus je ne partirai, que je me battrai jusqu'au bout, mais au moment 'ouvrir la bouche, elle me fait taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Elle a déjà compris. Les mots sont superflus.

Elle se presse contre moi, elle passe de nouveau ses bras autour de moi, comme pour me retenir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de fuir. Pourvu qu'elle ne me lâche jamais.

Cependant, elle se détache de moi. J'ai peur. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Mes yeux semblent parler d'eux même car elle reprend mon visage entre se mains. Elle reste. Je suis sauvé.

Elle me regarde longuement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait et j'ai cette même impression. Jamais je n'avais remarqué à quel point elle était belle ! Pas une de ses beautés parfaites et fades, mais une beauté à la fois sauvage et douce, chaude comme un soir d'été, rassurante comme les bras d'une mère.

Je me retiens de respirer. Je suis subjugué par l'ange qui est face à moi, presque hypnotisé par ses yeux pénétrants. Je n'ose plus bouger pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Elle est immobile elle aussi et me regarde si intensément que je pourrais disparaître dans ce regard.

Puis son visage se rapproche du mien et doucement, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. La caresse du vent sur mon visage, le froissement d'une aile de papillon. Mon corps s'emplit de sensations merveilleuses que je croyais oubliées.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont si douces, son baiser si léger que j'ai peur de rêver. Je ferme les yeux pour garder cet instant gravé dans ma mémoire.

Elle ne s'est pas détachée de moi. Son baiser se fait plus long, plus pressant et j'y réponds. Ses lèvres se pressent sur les miennes, nos langues se touchent. Un arc électrique semble se former à l'intérieur de moi à cet instant. Notre baiser se fait plus passionné, plus désespéré. Jamais je n'ai échangé un tel baiser. C'est comme si tous mes moments de souffrance étaient annihilés par le contact entre nos deux bouches. Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Elle frissonne et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je perds pieds.

Je ne suis plus dans une chambre miteuse au milieu d'une ville ravagée par la guerre. Je suis dans un endroit chaud et agréable. Je vole. Je m'élève au dessus de la terre et de là haut, tout me semble plus beau, plus paisible.

Elle se presse contre moi. Je sens sa poitrine contre mon torse. Son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien, à l'unisson.

Elle soupire et ouvre les yeux. Je suis foudroyé. Son regard est extraordinaire : j'y lis de la joie, du désir, de la peur, de l'espoir. Toute ces émotions me frappent de plein fouet, comme une évidence : pendant tous ces longs mois, je n'avais été plus qu'un fantôme parmi les hommes. Je ne ressentais plus rien tant mon désespoir était grand ? Comment n'avais je pas remarqué que cette lente déchéance avait commencé le jour où j'avais décidé de me couper de tous mes amis afin de les épargner. Comment avais je pu être aussi aveugle ? Hermione venait de me faire renaître. Telle un phare dans les ténèbres, elle avait toujours été la seule qui me comprenne vraiment, la seule pour qui je ne pouvais rien cacher, à qui j'osais tout confier. Toujours à mes côtés dans les instants les plus difficiles de ma vie, elle avait toujours cru en moi. Elle était la béquille sur laquelle je m'aidais à avancer, la lanterne brillante qui me guidait à chaque pas. Et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant. Pauvre idiot que je suis qui n'a jamais rien compris aux autres. Et je l'ai fait souffrir. Comment ais je pu oser ? Je me sens si honteux ! Surtout quand elle me regarde avec ses yeux brillants. D'ailleurs elle s'est rendu compte de mon trouble intérieur et repose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire oublier, pour me faire partir loin, loin de cette fatalité qui me colle à la peau et qui me fait mourir à petit feu.

Envole moi, Hermione ! Emmène moi loin d'ici ! Je te suivrai.

Ses baisers se font fiévreux, ses mains fraîches me caressent le dos. Je vole. Je ferme les yeux de nouveau, enivré de tant de sensations nouvelles. J'aimerais poser mes mains sur son corps, j'hésite. Elle comprend, me prend les mains et les pose sur ses hanches. Je vole.

Lentement, mes mains l'effleurent, redessinant sa silhouette. Elle tremble. Moi aussi. Oh Hermione ! Comment ais je pu tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans toucher ton corps ?

Mes mains se font plus pressantes. J'explore chaque centimètre de sa peau du bout de mes doigts. Son souffle est saccadé, ses yeux brillants. Elle murmure mon nom : le premier mot qu'elle prononce depuis son arrivée. J'aime l'entendre parler. Sa voix me transporte dans un monde de béatitude. Je lui souris. Elle est magnifique.

Et en cet instant, tout le désir que je n'ai plus ressenti depuis des années remonte en moi, telle une langue de feu qui m'embrase tout entier. Elle l'a vu et me presse un peu plus contre elle.

Je ne sais comment nos habits se sont envolés mais nous sommes maintenant nus l'un contre l'autre, le même feu brûlant nos deux corps. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle est mon monde et je l'explore de mes mains pour mémoriser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Elle veut plus et m'embrasse avec passion, presque avec rage. Ma Hermione ! Je t'ai fait souffrir pendant si longtemps. Pardonne moi.

Nos deux corps ne forment plus qu'un. Nos souffles sont synchronisés. Son corps se crispe sous le mien. Je vole. Nos mains sont jointes. Je vole. Un ultime soubresaut et mon cœur s'arrête une seconde de battre : je viens soudain de me rendre compte que je viens de faire l'amour à Hermione.

Je la regarde. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. J'y vois de l'apaisement et de la tendresse. Elle est belle.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, sentant sa respiration ralentir peu à peu. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai chaud. Je ferme les yeux. Elle me caresse les cheveux. C'est bon. Elle m'embrasse sur le front. Je vole.

Le jour se lève en haut des tours.

Le murmure de la ville commence à résonner dans la chambre.

Mais nous ne sommes plus dans une chambre. Nous sommes loin, très loin. Nous volons tous deux vers des horizons lointains, nous sommes heureux.

Que cet instant dure une seconde, une heure ou une éternité, peu importe. Je ne serai plus jamais seul. Je sais maintenant que je m'en sortirai. L'espace d'une nuit, elle m'a montré une autre vie, celle que je pourrai avoir quand tout sera fini.

Pour l'instant, elle dort contre moi et je sais que quand les doutes certaines fois reprendront leur emprise sur moi, elle sera là pour me faire voler de nouveau loin de tout ça.

_Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi_

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.  
_


End file.
